Various types of pins and clips for securing objects together have been known in the art for centuries. Being relatively simple devices, a great many variations have been developed, and these have been applied to an almost limitless variety of applications. A number of such variations, most of which have been adapted for fairly narrowly defined purposes, have been found worthy of patent protection.
A subclass of such devices consists of combination type fasteners which serve to connect together two unlike materials. For example, a device may have a clip type apparatus connected to a pin type apparatus. The clip may be adapted for holding a first material, while the pins may be adapted for insertion into a second material. Thus, the first material may be secured to the second material by means of the combination type device. An example of this sort of fastener device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,402 issued to Dichtel.
Yet another example of combination clip/pin type fasteners which has been found worthy of patent protection is a hanger for hats, garments, and the like which has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,384 issued to Cocks. The Cocks invention has a pin for connection to a wall panel of an automobile and an asymmetrical spring loaded clip section adapted for holding hats, garments, and the like.
The above referenced examples are by no means exhaustive of the variations of combination type fasteners which have been found worthy of patent protection. Yet another example is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,016 issued to Schoenl, wherein a clip portion, rather than being spring loaded, secures objects by means of a screw type apparatus.
Despite the fact that a great variety of fasteners have been developed, new requirements for new and different types of fasteners continue to arise. An example of such a need which has been recognized by the present inventors arises from the difficulty of fastening items to the walls of modern office cubicles without harming either the cubicle walls or the items which are to be hung therefrom. The cubicle walls of concern are usually made from a metal or synthetic backing which is covered with an upholstery type cloth material. A copending application number 07/869,313 assigned to the same assignee as is this present application discloses a combination fastener for attaching items by means of a clip device to cloth covered walls. However, many items which a person might wish to attach to cubicle walls cannot be readily grasped by such a clip device. Furthermore, a clip is most appropriate for holding items which must be repeatedly attached thereto and detached therefrom. A clip is both unnecessary and unsightly in many applications where something is to be attached on a more permanent basis.
It happens that many items are available in the market which an office worker might wish to fasten to the walls of his or her office cubicle. A large portion of these, such as small digital clocks, plastic framed pictures, and the like, cannot readily be fastened to such walls without the use of glue or tape, and this may be prohibited by office policy since it may permanently damage the walls. To the inventors' knowledge, no prior art means is available for fastening objects which cannot readily be supported by a pin or clip type fastener to an cloth covered office cubicle wall.
All of the prior art fastening devices within the inventor's knowledge which one might attempt to employ for the purpose have either required that an object be pinned through, clipped into, or hung from the fastening device. The only alternative available has been to fasten the object to the wall with an adhesive glue, tape, or the like. No prior art fastening device, to the inventors' knowledge, has provided a means for fastening objects which cannot be readily pinned, clipped or hung to cloth office cubicle walls without damaging either the walls or the object to be affixed thereto.